La Fin Du Monde
by Chl007
Summary: Un truc complètement délirant, où ils sont tous bourrés, et où ils vont tous mourir d'une façon plus débile les uns que les autres... K parce qu'on y parle un peu d'alcool et qu'il y a des gros mots. J'exagère ? Tentative d'humour... je sais pas si ça va plaire. Alors un conseil : ne laissez jamais, mais alors JAMAIS Cid Highwind boire plus de deux bouteilles de bière. COMPLET
1. Partie 1

**La Fin Du Monde - Partie 1**

Cid adorait piloter le Hautvent quand il était bourré. Il faisait des loopings, accélérait à fond les ballons… en fait, il faisait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. M'enfin, il finit quand même par poser son vaisseau sur une des îles entourant la région de Mideel, car il se disait qu'à force de faire toutes ces conner… hrm, bêtises… oh, et puis merde, faire toutes ces conneries, il allait finir par tuer quelqu'un En l'occurrence, lui, puisqu'il était la seule personne à bord de l'engin. Il ne quitta pas son siège, alluma son portable et vérifia ses messages. Les lettres sur l'écran étaient un peu floues, mais il s'en fout… hrm, s'en fichait royalement. Bref, il en avait rien à carrer, quoi.

La fête d'anniv de Barret avait été super. Ils s'étaient amusés comme des dingos, et à la fin de la soirée, ils étaient tous complètement bourrés. Cid se demanda d'ailleurs s'il restait à Tifa une seule bouteille de bière ou s'ils avaient réellement tout bu… Et Vincent et Youfie qui avaient voulu rester au Champomy… résultat, c'était eux qui avaient sifflé le plus de bouteilles. En fait, seuls les deux gosses, Marlène et Denzel, avaient été raisonnables. Eux, ils n'avaient bu que du jus de pomme.

Avant de se quitter, ils avaient tous chanté, horriblement faux, « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Enfin… hurlé, plutôt. Cid esquissa un vague sourire tandis que les souvenirs se mélangeaient dans son esprit complètement détraqué à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Youfie et sa voix suraiguë. Rouge XIII et ses grognements rauques. Tifa qui avait chanté sur l'air de « Petit Papa Noël ». Aeris qui l'avait interprété à la Justin Bieber (la connasse !). Denzel et Marlène qui ne connaissaient pas les paroles. Zack qui l'avait chanté en faisant « ouaf, ouaf » comme le chiot qu'il était… d'ailleurs, que faisait-il là, ce con ? Encore un coup de Cloud ou d'Aeris… Et, pour finir, Barret et lui qui avaient beuglé la chanson plus qu'ils ne l'avaient chanté… Ah ça oui, ça avait été une belle cacophonie.

Le pilote blond attrapa une bouteille de bière qu'il avait piqué dans le congélateur du bar de Tifa avant de partir et but un coup. Une fois sa soif rassasiée, il voulut reposer la bouteille… sauf qu'il rata le siège d'à côté d'un bon mètre. Résultat, la bouteille explosa au sol.

- Putain de merde… jura-t-il.

Il se reprit, haussa les épaules et partit sur Facebook. Là, il laissa ce triste message sur son profil :

**Roi du Ciel : « **Viens de péter la dernière bouteille de bière… La nuit va être longue… :-(

Youfie lui répondit aussitôt :

**Super Ninja : **En même temps, il est 4h du mat… ^^

Et Cloud rajouta :

**Survivor : **Lol plus que trois heures à tenir avant que le bar de Tifa rouvre. Courage Cid ! ;-)

Le pilote se dit alors que ses potes étaient quand même sympas, même si certains étaient vraiment chiants, des dois. Mais là, il reçut un message de Rufus Shinra. Et se demanda ce que cet empafé venait foutre sur Facebook, mis à part les emmerder.

**King of World : **Si tu n'avais pas bu, ça ne te dérangerait pas.

Ce à quoi Cid répondit :

**Roi du Ciel : **Ta gueule.

Et le président Shinra rajouta :

**King of World : **Qui a bu boira. Bonne nuit, pauvre alcoolique…

Barret conseilla à son pote :

**AVALANCHE : **Écoute pas ce connard.

Son avertissement arriva trop tard. Cid avait vu rouge en lisant les commentaires de Rufus… et venait de péter els plombs. Il décréta qu'il détestait ce bonhomme et tout ce qui avait de près ou de loin un lien avec lui. Il envoya un message perso à toute la bande où, après un instant d'hésitation, il avait décidé d'inclure exceptionnellement Zack, Angeal et Genesis. Eux aussi avaient été invités à l'anniv de Barret (sauf Zack, mais celui-ci était venu quand même), et le pilote blond savait qu'ils étaient tous à peu près aussi bourrés que lui (eh oui, même Angeal…).

**Roi du Ciel à : Miss Cetra / Angeal / AVALANCHE / Survivor / Félin Cosmique / Immortel / Super Ninja / 7Cieux / Maître des Flammes / P'tit Chiot :** Qui vient avec moi à Midgar pour casser la gueule de Rufus ?

Comme tout le monde était bourré, ben… tout le monde répondit ok. Genesis, toujours égal à lui-même malgré le fait qu'il était ivre mort (comme tous les autres), lança :

**Maître des Flammes : **Buter le chef de la Shinra et prendre le contrôle de monde, voilà un programme intéressant. ^^

Zack, lui, ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

**P'tit Chiot : **Ouaf ! :-)

Youfie, quant à elle, envoya à Cid le message suivant :

**Super Ninja : **YIHARGHRRAHTZK !

Ce qui, de toute façon, signifiait ok dans son langage à elle… en particulier lorsqu'elle avait sifflé pas moins de six bouteilles et demi de bière. Bref, tout le monde était donc d'accord pour suivre la rébellion de Cid Highwind le Sanguinaire. En voyant que tout le monde était d'accord avec son projet, celui-ci sourit. Et son sourire ne présageait rien de bon pour le président Shinra…

* * *

Eh oui, c'est un peu la fiesta... M'enfin en même temps, quand j'ai écrit ça, j'étais dans un état proche de la folie mentale... Haha, vous avez peur, maintenant, hein ? XD Ben puisque c'est comme ça, vous aurez la suite... mercredi ! Ou le week-end prochain, si je décide d'être vraiment très méchante...

En attendant, je vous laisse imaginer comment ils vont mourir ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, si vous avec trente secondes... ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Partie 2

**La Fin Du Monde - Partie 2**

Tifa était déjà partie rejoindre les autres, elle l'avait même pas attendu. Barret eut vraiment trop la flemme de monter les escaliers pour dire au revoir à sa fille. Il se contenta donc de beugler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait en direction de l'escalier :

- Faut que j'y aille, Marlène !

- Tu vas où, papa ? fit la voix de sa fille en haut des marches.

- Commettre un meurtre, je reviens tout à l'heure ! Soyez sages, vous deux !

La porte d'entrée claqua. Marlène fit demi-tour et se rendit dans le couloir où se trouvait déjà son meilleur ami, Denzel.

- Ça y'est… ils sont tous partis ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Hm, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

- Ah… hé, ça te dit qu'on se mate un film d'horreur pendant qu'ils sont pas là ? proposa-t-il joyeusement.

- Ouais ! Trop cool ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Les deux gamins s'installèrent donc confortablement dans le canapé pour se taper « Scary Movie 4 » en 3D et en V.O avec du pop-corn et ce qu'il restait de Champomy.

Les adultes, quant à eux, se retrouvèrent tous à Midgar une demi-heure plus tard. Cid était venu avec le Hautvent et avait récupéré Zack, Angeal et Genesis au passage tandis que la plupart des autres étaient venus à pied. Apparemment, Vincent était arrivé grâce aux pourvois d'une bouteille de bordeaux vieille de 1972 (pathétique), et Youfie était venue à dos de chocobo (et vu la couleur de son visage, elle le regrettait déjà…).

Notre groupe, après avoir un peu marché, entra donc dans les locaux de la Shinra. Comme c'était à la fois dimanche, un jour férié et l'anniversaire de Barret Wallace, ben… les bureaux étaient déserts. Il n'y avait personne… mis à part trois silhouettes sombres aux cheveux argentés qui s'approchaient d'eux. Les Incarnés de Sephiroth.

Deux fois plus impulsif qu'à son habitude (la faute au mélange Champomy/bière, sans doute…), Vincent tira aussitôt sur l'un des trois frères. Il s'avéra que c'était Kadaj. L'immortel avait tellement bien visé (enfin… il avait pas visé, en fait…) que la balle était partie se loger dans son cœur. L'Incarné était mort sur le coup.

- Non ! pleurnicha Loz. Kadaj ! Tu peux pas mourir ! Ouiiiiin ! Ou alors si… snif… mais alors, je meurs avec toi !

Sur ce, l'Incarné aux courts cheveux couleur argent s'empara du katana à double lame de son frère, qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds et se suicida avec.

- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve… soupira Yazoo en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont… cons… je trouve pas d'autres mots.

Et avant que personne n'ait pu réagir, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux argentés fit apparaître sa Guneblade et se suicida à son tour afin de rejoindre ses deux frères au paradis… ou en enfer, faut voir lequel des deux leur convient le mieux.

Quelque peu stupéfaits par ce spectacle… étrange, nos amis poursuivirent leur chemin dans l'immense bâtiment… sans Youfie, car elle a trop fait chier Vincent, du coup il lui a tiré dessus aussi, comme pour Kadaj. Personne n'osait plus parler, de peur d'énerver trop le vampire et de connaître le même destin funeste que l'intrépide Ninja. Soudain, la voix de Genesis résonna dans le couloir, qui était toujours désespérément vide d'ennemis.

- Merde, j'ai plus mon bouquin sur moi… il est passé où ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? soupira Angeal.

- Peu importe où, quand et comment lorsqu'il s'agit de « Loveless ». Cet ouvrage est tout, à mes yeux. Il est la lueur qui me guide dans les ténèbres…

- Putain, et la bière le rend poète, en plus… marmonna Cid. Fait chier…

- Ah, mais c'est de ce bouquin-là dont tu parles ? réagit soudain Zack. Nan mais t'inquiète, je te l'ai piqué hier soir pour le lire avant de me coucher… tiens, le voilà.

- Ah, merci.

Une fois ce problème résolu, le groupe reprit sa route. Genesis, ayant enfin retrouvé son précieux livre, le feuilletait afin de retrouver ce passage qu'il aimait tant… lorsque soudain un rugissement sortit de sa bouche.

- ZACK FAIR !

Le jeune SOLDAT se retourna en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné.

- Euh… ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

- C'est quoi cette page déchirée ?!

- Ah, merde, désolé, j'ai pas fait expr…

- CRÈVE, ENFOIRÉ !

Genesis, furieux (et bourré), tua Zack d'un seul coup d'épée.

- Et ainsi mourut Zack, le pauvre petit chiot, murmura-t-il tout en faisant disparaître son arme. « Loveless », tu es vengé.

Le corps du jeune homme s'effondra au sol, sous le regard blasé de Cloud qui commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol que son meilleur pote meure toutes les cinq secondes.

- Tu… l'as tué ?! s'exclama Angeal. GENESIS, T'ES UN HOMME MORT !

Et, ce disant, Angeal enfonça à son tour son énorme épée dans le corps de son ami… avant de tomber à genoux et de se mettre à trembler.

- Fait chier… murmura-t-il, complètement traumatisé. Zack est mort… Gen est mort… Oh, et puis merde, puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi, je suis mort, tant qu'on y est.

Alors il retira son imposante arme du corps de Genesis pour ensuite l'enfoncer dans son propre cœur. Cette technique de suicide se révéla extrêmement efficace, car il mourut instantanément.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'Aeris, Barret, Cloud, Cid, Tifa, Rouge XIII et Vincent. Les sept amis restèrent un instant interdits devant ces trois cadavres puis soupirèrent en chœur en se demandant dans quel monde ils vivaient… avant de poursuivre leur route comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, ça existait, les Queues de Phénix… sauf que là, actuellement, ils n'en avaient pas sur eux.

* * *

Héhé, je suis méchante... vous aurez la suite (et la fin, normalement) une prochaine fois ! Alors, les paris sont ouvert, comment vont mourir tous les autres ?

J'espère que cette seconde partie vous a plue! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez le temps...


	3. Partie 3

**La Fin Du Monde - Partie 3**

Nos sept compagnons arrivèrent ensuite dans une salle où se trouvaient quatre Turks : Elena, Rude, Reno et Tseng. Alléluia, enfin des ennemis à combattre ! Les Turks connurent tous un destin funeste… sauf Reno qui, pas fou, leur ficha la paix en échange d'une cannette de Coca-Cla. Vincent, pas fou non plus, l'accompagna avant que ça ne dégénère et que Chaos ne se réveille et veuille faire un carnage. Ils partirent tous les deux au bar de Tifa se siffler une bière et rejoignirent ensuite les enfants, avec qui ils regardèrent la fin de « Scary Movie 4 ».

Il s'avéra qu'Elena était particulièrement déchaînée, ce soir-là. Normal, elle était complètement bourrée, elle aussi, me demandez pas pourquoi… En plus, Tifa et Aeris l'avaient traitée de blonde et s'étaient moquées d'elle. Ça, elle avait pas pu le supporter. Du coup, elle les avait flinguées, tout simplement. Et ensuite, elle avait carrément tué Rude. Mais bon, c'était pas prévu au programme. Elle visait Cloud, à la base, mais quand elle est bourrée comme ça, Elena ne sait plus viser. On pourrait d'ailleurs se demander comment elle a réussi à atteindre Aeris et Tifa…

Bref, ce fut finalement Tseng qui mit fin au massacre d'Elena la serial killeuse, tout simplement en lui tirant dessus à son tour. Et Tseng finit par être tué lui aussi, par… on ne sait pas très bien qui, en fait. Cid ou Cloud… un des deux, ça, c'est sûr. Durant cette opération, Barret avait lui aussi trouvé la mort, mais personne ne savait ni où, ni quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi… et après tout, comme ils étaient tous bourrés, tout le monde s'en foutait royalement (sympa pour son anniv…). Si ça se trouve, Elena la serial killeuse l'avait buté aussi.

Nos trois joyeux lurons (joyeux parce qu'ils étaient toujours en vie et lurons parce qu'ils étaient toujours bourrée), Cid, Cloud et Rouge XIII, poursuivirent leur route. Dans une salle, ils tombèrent sur Cait Sith qui dormait (et d'ailleurs, que foutait-il donc là ?). Cid et Cloud haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent. Rouge XIII, lui, resta avec Cait Sith et découvrit que c'était particulièrement marrant d'éventrer les peluches et de leur arracher… tout ce qui était « arrachable », en fait. Il découvrit également qu'une peluche, c'était pas comestible.

Soudain, alors que nos deux blonds encore et toujours bourrés avançaient (ben oui, parce qu'il ne restait que des blonds en vie, allez savoir pourquoi…) et finissaient par arriver devant le bureau de Rufus Shinra, Kadaj apparut. Euh… Kadaj ? Oui, oui, c'était bel et bien Kadaj qui venait de surgir devant eux, tenant entre ses mains un petit coffret noir, et hurlant à plein poumons :

- INVOCATIOOOONNN !

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? s'étonna Cid. Il était pas censé être mort ?

- JÉNOVAAAA ! FUSIOOONNN ! beugla l'Incarné.

- Oh oh… marmonna Cloud.

Kadaj entrouvrit la boite et la serra contre lui. Il y eut un éclair de lumière blanche et Sephiroth apparut, son aile noire déployé, ses longs cheveux argentés flottant dans son dos, ses yeux de chat turquoise étincelants… et il… chantait ? Avec une insupportable voix de… soprano ?

- _Noli manere in memoria_

_Saevam iram et dolorem_

_Veni, mi fili, veni, mi fili_

_Hic veni da, mihi mortem iterus…_

Il croisa soudain le regard bleu Mako de Cloud… et perdit toute envie de chanter. L'ex-SOLDAT s'avança face à lui, lui fit un grand sourire, tel l'ange innocent qu'il était, et dit simplement :

- Bouh.

Sephiroth poussa un hurlement et s'enfonça sa Masamune de trois mètres de long dans le cœur (allez comprendre pourquoi…), ce qui eut pour effet de le tuer instantanément. Et un ennemi de moins, c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Nos deux mecs blonds qui commençaient à ne plus tenir très droit sur leurs jambes (et qui, entre nous, devraient quand même arrêter de se droguer) entrèrent ensuite dans le bureau du président Shinra. Cid s'avança, sûr de lui.

- Bouh, fit-il à son tour.

Rufus n'eut absolument aucune réaction, ce qui fit bien marrer Cloud. Le pilote, qui, du coup, était assez énervé, se retourna et lui enfonça sa lance de deux mètres soixante dix-sept virgule six de long dans le cœur. Grâce à cet acte barbare sur un chocobo sans défense, qui est sévèrement puni par la loi, je tiens à le rappeler, ben… c'est triste à dire, mais… Cloud mourut, quoi.

Avant même que Cid n'ait eu le temps de retirer sa lance du corps de son ami le blondinet et de se retourner, Rufus lui avait déjà tiré dessus (le sale tricheur !). Le pilote blond mourut donc à son tour, car comme par hasard, Rufus avait visé pile poil dans son cœur. Et, en tombant, pour rajouter au ridicule de cette scène néanmoins tragique qui restera gravé dans nos mémoires… Cid s'empala sur sa lance tout seul comme un grand (de toute façon, il était déjà mort).

Le président de la Shinra eut un sourire amer et appuya (allez savoir pourquoi) sur le bouton permettant de faire sauter la planète toute entière. Et cinq secondes avant que leur monde n'explose, Rufus (qui, comme par hasard, était bourré aussi) sauta à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau, qui explosa, et plongea dans le vide afin de se suicider (là, je crois qu'il faut même plus essayer de comprendre…).

Et la planète, à cause d'une surdose de « morts pour raison parfaitement idiote et ridicule » dans la Rivière de la Vie, explosa. Et tout le monde creva, de toute manière. Sauf que là, y'avait plus de Rivière de la Vie pour accueillir leurs âmes… et ça, c'était quand même bien ballot.

FIN

* * *

Et après tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Merci, Cid ! Merci, Rufus ! Pff, c'est tous des terroristes, j'vous jure... *soupir*

Donc voilà, c'est la fin de cette mini-fic humoristique... j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Comme c'est mes premiers pas dans le domaine d' l'humour, j'étais pas trop sûre de moi... N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Sur ce, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventuuuuuuuures !


End file.
